Turnabout is Fair Play
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Sequel to All Tied Up. Bored late one night, Damon brings Elena to the boarding house to have some fun with her, having remembered that she had done the same to him. Requested by darkkissesful.


**Turnabout is Fair Play**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: This oneshot was requested by darkkissesful, who asked me to do a sequel to the Delena oneshot I had done last February called "All Tied Up." The plot is this: Damon is bored late one night, so he brings Elena to the boarding house to have a little fun with her, having remembered what she had done to him. **_

_**No spoilers, except, just like in "All Tied Up," there will be smut and a bit of angst.**_

_Gilbert/Sommers House..._

**D**amon stood outside Elena's house, staring up at her bedroom window. It was late at night, possibly midnight or close to 1:00 AM, and he had been unable to sleep. While it was unclear what had triggered his insomnia tonight, the best cause was that he was bored and needed a little fun. He then remembered what he and Elena had done together when she had tied him up in the basement of the boarding house, licking his lips.

His mind made up, Damon climbed up the tree and seeing that the window was open, he climbed in. Once he was inside, he saw that the room was dark, but because he had eyesight superior to that of humans, it didn't bother him in the slightest. He then looked toward Elena's bed and saw that she was asleep. She didn't know that he had snuck in, or what he was planning, which was fine by him. As long as he enjoyed himself tonight, it didn't matter one way or the other.

Damon made his way over to the bed, pulled the covers back, and lifted Elena out of the bed. He heard her moan and looked down at her, thinking that she was waking up. Thankfully, though, she was still asleep. Of course, for what he had in mind for her tonight, sleep wasn't necessary until they were done.

He then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before disappearing from the room, Elena in tow.

_Salvatore Boarding House – Later on..._

Elena groaned as she woke up. As her vision cleared, she looked around at where she was and found that she wasn't in her room anymore, but in the basement of the Salvatore boarding house. What the hell? She certainly didn't remember coming here on her own accord, especially not this late at night, when she was supposed to be in bed. She then tried to move, but her movements were restricted. Looking above her, she saw that her wrists were tied to a hook that hung from the raftors.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

Gasping, Elena turned and looked toward the door to the cell she was in and saw Damon looking at her through the window.

"Damon, what the hell is going on here?" she said. "Why am I tied up?"

Damon smirked at her and opened the door, walked into the cell, and closed it behind him. He was shirtless and wore a pair of dark blue jeans that were slightly faded. Elena didn't know what his game was, but had a feeling she'd find out.

"I need you tied up for what I'm planning to do to you," he replied, licking his lips. "I remembered what you did to me and since I'm looking to have a little fun tonight, I thought I'd do the same thing." He approached her and took a whiff of her hair. "You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this, Elena." He brushed some hair away from her neck. "I see your bite mark has healed."

"Damon, I only did what I did to you because I was pissed at you," said Elena. "I didn't do it because I was bored in the middle of the night. There's a difference between anger and boredom."

Damon barely heard her. He was focused on smelling her hair. He then moved his hands up and down her body. He saw that she chosen to wear a button down shirt to bed and carefully undid each button, his fingers making contact with her breasts. Elena panted as she felt what he was doing to her, trembling under his touch.

"Damon, please."

Damon looked at her, his blue eyes glazed over with lust and love. "Please what, baby? Tell me what you want."

"Don't tease me," she replied. "Just...have your way with me and get it over with."

"What's the rush, love?" said Damon. "When you did this to me, you took your time and made sure that I was good and ready before you went for the kill, so to speak. Don't you want me to take my time with you? Make sure _you're_ good and ready?"

Elena went to speak, but nothing came out. It was as though she was rendered speechless by what Damon had said. Taking advantage of her stunned silence, Damon got the last button of her night shirt open and yanked it off her, ripping the sleeves in two. He looked at it and made a mental note to give her one of his T-shirts when they were done, because there was no way in hell he was letting her leave with a torn shirt.

Tossing the destroyed shirt on the floor, Damon cupped her breasts and kissed them, teasing the tender nipples with his thumbs before replacing them with his tongue. Elena felt his hot breath on her skin and whimpered, followed by a scream. Damon smirked as he heard the sounds she was making and felt his fangs grow as the sweet smell of her blood teased his nostrils.

Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her roughly and ran his hands down her body, sliding her panties down her legs, threw them in the corner, and and playing with her clit to heighten her pleasure, as well as take some for himself.

Elena trembled again and let out another scream. Damon removed his fingers from her clit and licking them, his cock getting hard at the sweetness of her juices. She was definitely ready for him and not wasting a second, he pulled off his jeans and boxers, and grabbed her ass, guiding himself into her, thrusting hard and fast as he felt how wet and tight she was. He then trailed kisses up to her neck, where he scraped the skin gently with one of his fangs.

Panting, Elena said, "Damn it, Damon, I _told_ you not to tease me."

"As my doppelganger commands." Damon then kissed her neck to raise the vein before driving his fangs into her flesh, thrusting faster and harder as he drank. Elena gyrated in time with his thrusts, keeping in sync with him. Then, not wanting to take too much, Damon pulled out of her neck, licking the excess blood with his tongue, feeling her shiver before moving up to kiss her lips, not giving a shit if he still had blood on his own.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"Untie me. I want to touch you."

At first, Damon didn't want to, mostly because he was having too much fun with her the way she was. But, he could tell that she wanted to touch him, he could hear it in her voice and feel it in the way she was trembling. Pulling out of her and hearing her disappointed groans, he vamp sped upstairs and returned with a knife, which he used to cut the rope on the hook. Elena then felt a sharp pain coursing through her as she brought her arms down and her fingers tingled as the blood returned to them. Once her arms were down, Damon carefully cut the rope binding her wrists.

No sooner did she get free than Elena kissed him roughly, pushing him up against the wall, grinding herself against him as she ran her hands all over his body, earning her a groan from him.

_Damon's Room – 3 Hours Later..._

Damon smiled as he handed Elena one of his T-shirts, watching as she put it on over her head. He had fun with her tonight and because it was late, he thought it best if she slept over. Surprisingly, Elena agreed.

"Did you have fun tonight, Elena?"

"At first, I was a bit scared, since I didn't know what you were up to," she replied. "But, as we got going, I started having fun."

"You know I would never hurt you," said Damon. "I'd sooner hurt myself than do that."

Elena nodded. "I know." She approached him and kissed him. "I love you."

Damon smiled and returned her kiss. "I love you too."

Elena kissed him again and stepped back long enough to let out a yawn. "Sorry, I couldn't stop it."

"No, don't apologize," said Damon. "You're just tired." He kissed her. "Come on, let's get you in bed." Kissing her one more time, he lifted her up bridal style. "And to make sure you don't fall, I'll carry you."

Elena giggled. "Thank you."

Damon smiled and carried her over to the bed, laying her down and climbing in with her, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck, earning him another giggle from her. "Good night, Elena."

Elena smiled sleepily. "Good night, Damon."

That being said, she fell asleep. Damon kissed her neck before falling asleep himself.

**~ FIN**

_**Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot. I tried not to make it the same as "All Tied Up," even though it seemed similar in some spots.**_

_**P.S. Hope darkkissesful likes what I've done here.**_


End file.
